The Wait
by literary1
Summary: A WHN for "The Search". If you haven't watched that episode, it's really good! I just hated the ending...hence, this short story to conclude the episode.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Adam-12...I just enjoy watching it!_

_A/N: I don't know about everyone else, but I hated the way "The Search" ended. It was so abrupt and it had no follow up episode! This is what I imagine happened. This is my first Adam-12 fanfic. _

* * *

Reed stumbled down the bank, shoving aside branches and breaking through brush, the beam of his flashlight bouncing the broken path before him. Heart pounding, he broke into the clearing and immediately saw the disfigured police car in the dim dim moonlight.

On the ground beside it lay a still figure.

Reed held his breath, almost afraid to find Malloy dead, even though it was seconds ago that he heard his static communication through the radio. His hesitation lasted only a fraction of a second before his legs were in motion of their own accord, closing the short distance between Reed and his friend.

He knelt down beside him and, tentatively, reached out and pressed two fingers to Malloy's neck, hoping desperately for a pulse.

Malloy winced at his touch, causing Reed's sheer panic to melt to terrified relief. Malloy was alive, but not out of danger.

The injured officer's eyes flickered open, and his gaze fell weakly on Reed. A small, almost unnoticeable smile touched his lips. "Partner," he whispered, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Reed swallowed back the lump in his throat. Seeing his best friend like this made him sick to his stomach with worry and agitation. If only they had found him sooner. Malloy had been out here, alone, for over five hours in this condition. It must of been terrifying for him, wondering if he would die alone.

Ambulance sirens shrieked in the distance, announcing their arrival. Reed looked up, seeing the red lights' glow over the trees. Grudgingly, Reed stood up and started back for the road to guide the paramedics to the scene. They needed to get Malloy to the hospital as soon as possible.

He paused to say over his shoulder, "I'll be right back, Pete, I'm gonna bring help."

Even though Malloy couldn't hear him, Reed felt he had to say it, let his friend know that he was not alone. Not anymore.

* * *

The ambulance pulled away, sirens wailing. Reed watched from beside the patrol car he'd been driving. He was feeling shaky, and leaned against the car for support. It was now that he realized he hadn't eaten since lunch early this afternoon...or yesterday afternoon, actually. He knew it was no use eating anything yet with his stomach twisted in knots. The only thing he wanted to do now was call Jean and go to the hospital to wait.

"C'mon, Reed," Sergeant MacDonald said, coming up to the young officer and putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'll drive you to the hospital."

Reed nodded wordlessly and followed Mac to his car.

* * *

"Jim?"

Reed looked up from his hands wearily. He was exhausted. He'd been in the waiting room three hours with no word from the doctor. Malloy was in surgery, and all the doctor had said before was that he was in bad shape.

"Jean!" Reed stood up and embraced his wife. She was small in his arms, but she was the strongest support his had.

"I came as soon as I could," she said, her voice muffled in his shoulder, "How is he?"

Reed pulled back enough to look at her. "I don't know. He's really hurt, Jean. They've got him in surgery now."

"Let's sit down," Jean said, "You look terrible."

"I'm fine," Reed said, "It's Pete I'm worried about."

They sat down and didn't talk for some time, both lost in their silent thoughts.

"He's strong, Jim," Jean finally said, "he'll be alright."

"I hope so, Jean," Reed sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

Reed woke with a start, sitting up and looking around. Jean was beside him, reading a magazine. She smiled at him. "Good morning, honey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Reed said, "How's Pete? Is he out of surgery?"

"The nurse came out about ten minutes ago and said everything went well and that the doctor would be out shortly to talk to us."

Reed blinked. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only an hour or so," Jean assured him, "You needed the rest."

The doctor choose that moment to come into the waiting room. "Mr. Reed, your friend came through the surgery very well. He's in the recovery room now."

"Can I see him?" Reed asked.

The doctor smiled understandingly. "In awhile. Why don't you and your wife go get something to eat and come back in about an hour."

"Sure, doctor," Reed sighed.

* * *

It was a long hour and a half wait, but the doctor finally said Reed could go in to see Malloy.

"He's awake, but don't stay in there too long. He needs his rest," the doctor warned.

Reed walked into the small room quietly, and was relieved to see Malloy looking at him. "Hey, Jim," he said weakly.

"Hey," Reed said, smiling, "how are you feeling?"

"Awful." Malloy made a face. "But I'll make it."

Reed sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"How could I forget?" Malloy laughed, and then winced.

"It's lucky we found ya when we did," Reed continued.

"'We' nothing. It was you that found me. It's just like you not to listen to orders."

Reed grinned. "It was a good thing I didn't."

"Yeah, I guess so. This time." Malloy scowled, though a smile flickered on his lips. "Don't go making a habit of it, though."

"Yes, sir." Reed laughed.

Malloy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "It's funny how tired someone can be when they've been unconscious for hours."

Reed took the hint and stood up. "I'd better let you get some sleep. Being unconscious is not the same thing as napping."

"Huh," Malloy snorted, and smiled. "Come visit me again soon, Jim. I have a feeling I'll be here awhile."

"Probably." Reed grinned, "And don't worry, I'll bring you something to pass the time. Anything in particular you want?"

"Well," Malloy said, "since you're offering. I have a book I'm in the middle of on my kitchen table. You think you could bring it?"

"Sure thing," Reed said.

"Thanks." Malloy blinked, as though he was trying to stay awake.

"See ya," Reed said, lifting his hand in a semi-wave.

"Se ya," Malloy replied softly, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"How is he, Reed?" Mac asked when Reed came out of Malloy's room.

"He's gonna be okay," Reed said.

And for the first time since he found out Malloy was missing, Reed was able to believe it.


End file.
